


Diversion

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Duo pay a visit to Wufei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damoyre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Damoyre).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta

Wufei finished one of the reports. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. He hated paperwork and it had been a long day. It was the wrong time to be so busy. Duo and Quatre were in town and Wufei hadn't been able to spend any time with them. He'd had to cancel their plans two times already and even though they probably understood, Wufei wasn't comfortable with the situation.

The door clicked and Wufei opened his eyes. There, standing before the dark corridor, were Quatre and Duo. They were leaning casually on the doorframe, looking as if they had just come out of a meeting. They were both wearing black suits. Duo wore a deep blue shirt with a black tie and Quatre, a white shirt. Quatre's silver tie hung loosely around his neck, half undone, and Duo had the jacket off, holding it with his right hand over his shoulder.

"We had dinner reservations," said Quatre, undoing the first button of his shirt. "But it's too late for that now."

"I'm sorry. There's a lot of wor--"

"I'm still hungry," interrupted Duo. He turned to look at Quatre. "What about you?"

"Starving."

There was something in their voices that made the back of Wufei's neck tingle. He wanted to look away, stare at the screen again and start the next report, but he couldn't. They moved away from the door, slowly walking towards him, closer and closer.

"You know, Wufei," said Duo, dropping his jacket on the desk, "we haven't seen you in months. And when we finally get all the way here just to get a good look at you, you hide from us in this boring office. That's not nice."

"We've been looking forward to this meeting." Quatre walked behind Wufei and bent down to whisper in his ear. "And we don't appreciate being blown off."

Duo disappeared from Wufei's line of view, probably walking behind Quatre. "Q and I thought that it wasn't healthy for you to stay here, all alone, so we decided to come pay you a visit."

Wufei tried to turn around but Quatre put his arms around him, preventing any movement. "Just stay still," Quatre said. "You look stressed. Let us take care of it."

When Wufei relaxed, Quatre turned the seat around so Wufei was facing them. Quatre was standing in front of Wufei, looking down at him. Behind Quatre, Duo was slowly taking the jacket off the blond, sliding his fingers slowly over the smooth fabric of the shirt. Wufei took a deep breath.

"So much work isn't healthy," said Duo, throwing Quatre's jacket somewhere on the floor. "I helped Q understand that, and now it's time for us to help you." Keeping his eyes on Wufei, Duo started to open Quatre's shirt until the blond's chest was totally exposed. "You need distractions. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't provide them?"

Wufei wanted to say something but he didn't feel he could speak right now. The only thing he could focus on was Duo's fingers, moving lazily over Quatre's skin.

"I think he is enjoying the show." Quatre was grinning in a way Wufei had never seen before. It was a devious smile if he ever saw one.

"Maybe he wants to play." Duo moved from behind Quatre and knelt in front of Wufei. He took of his tie and let it fall on the floor. "You could help me take off this shirt."

Wufei's fingers were moving before he had time to stop them. He wasn't sure what was happening or why but he didn't want it to stop. Duo's shirt must have been made of silk, and Wufei's movements mimicked the ones Duo had been making on Quatre moments before. When the buttons were undone, Wufei pulled the shirt down Duo's shoulders until Duo was naked from the waist up.

Duo grinned at Wufei and then turned to face Quatre again. He reached for Quatre's tie and used it to pull Quatre to his knees, closer and closer until their mouths touched. Wufei watched them kiss. Watched them press their lips together and open them slightly so their tongues could touch; watched Quatre's hand caress the small of Duo's back, and Duo hold Quatre's neck to bring him closer if it was possible. A gasp escaped Wufei's mouth.

The kiss ended. Quatre and Duo were breathing hard, and then they both turned to look at Wufei. "I've always had a thing for men in uniform," said Duo.

"Yes." Quatre licked his lips. "They are exquisite."

"However," continued Duo, the grin back in place, "they are even better without the uniform."

Quatre didn't need to voice his agreement, his eyes said it all. They both stood up, and before Wufei had time to react, they were already taking off his clothes: the jacket, the shirt, the shoes and the socks.

"Stand up so we can take care of those pants," said Duo, looking at Wufei from head to toe.

"No." It was the first word Wufei had been able to utter since the surreal encounter had started. He had enjoyed looking, but now it was time to take control and be more than a spectator. "If you feel the need to come molest me at work, the least you could do is take the initiative."

They looked at each other. With an amused smile, they both unzipped their pants and dropped them. Quatre raised an eyebrow and gave Wufei an expectant look.

Wufei put his hands behind his head and relaxed on the chair. "You are still overdressed."

This time Duo did laugh. "Well, Wufei, this side of you is certainly more interesting than the deer in headlights role you've been playing." He made a sign to Quatre and the blond nodded. Duo slipped his fingers onto the elastic of Quatre's boxers and pulled down, slowly, until they fell to the floor. Quatre simply stepped out of the boxers and walked behind Duo, helping him take off his boxers too. Quatre kept his arms around Duo's stomach and put his chin on Duo's shoulder. "Your turn," he said.

Wufei didn't miss the fact that they were both hard, just like him, and the sight of them, wearing only their socks and Quatre, his silver tie, was enough to make him harder. Wufei stood up and took his pants off, too aware of Quatre's and Duo's eyes on him. He took his time, stripping as slowly as possible, teasing them like they had teased him.

"I told you he was a briefs guy," said Quatre. "You owe me twenty credits."

"Like you need them," replied Duo.

Their words were whispered, as if to not break the moment, and their eyes were kept on Wufei, tracking his every move. Wufei took his briefs off slowly, baring himself in front of his friends. "Mind if I join you?"

He moved forward, walking towards Duo and Quatre, with a wolfish smile on his face. The work could certainly wait.

 

The end


End file.
